


Amantium iræ amoris redintegratio est.

by r0manogers



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Finale, Romance, but i need kalagang, how do i even do this, i like rajan, sobye rajan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: Eventually, she had to choose.Or, after the finale Kala and Wolfgang finally decide to be together.





	Amantium iræ amoris redintegratio est.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I'm particularly fond of this one because it took me like a month to finish it; i had soooo many ideas but i didn't know how to put them all together.  
> I really hope you'll enjoy this and i want to apologize for the eventual mistakes, english is not my first lenguage.

Eventually, she had to choose.  
It wasn’t a choice, really, she wanted to be with Wolfgang and even if in the past few weeks a lot happened, she still wanted to be alone with him somewhere.  
Wolfgang understood her situation, and supported her nevertheless but at some point things started to get weird between the three of them, and a three-some was definitely not a poly.  
They were not Lito-Hernando-Dani, bound by the purest kind of love towards one-another. Wolfgang truly respected Rajan, but barely knew him, and Kala’s liked him so much, and profoundly cared for him, but she was not invested in a romantic way.  
After Nomi and Amanita’s wedding they all went separate ways, for a while. Wolfgang went back to Berlin with Felix and she and Rajan went back to Mumbai, because she missed her family terribly and she really needed to talk to them. Plus she had a very important matter to handle: the divorce.  
As soon as she told Rajan, on the plane back home, he looked sad, but not surprised. Even though she was still confused about her intentions, her feeling were quite clear. She loved Wolfgang and they needed to be together. However, she deeply cared about Rajan and told him she would always be there to help him.  
On the other hand, her parents were really surprised  
“What happened to you in Paris to make you change your mind? Did you meet someone else?”  
But she knew better; it obviously wasn’t only Paris, it was the last two years of her life, living with the person that she loved constantly in her mind, feeling his emotions, experiencing his pain, seeing his deepest fears and desires. Even if it was not easy to explain, she didn’t want to lie, so she told them everything: from her being a different species of human being to her connection.  
She enjoyed the days back home, living with her family back again, having dinner with Rajan, and then inevitably falling asleep in Wolfgang’s arms, whispering sweet “I miss you” in each other’s skin and counting down the days to be together again.  
A week later she was in Berlin, holding Wolfgang’s hand as, he completely dressed in black carried her pink suitcase through the airport; they still needed to decide where to go, but for now they just wanted to be together, finally together. However, they wasted no time, and in the second she walked inside his apartment they dropped all the bags and jumped on each other, in a couple of seconds all of their clothes were abandoned on the floor, and they ended up tangled in a mess of sheets and pillows. He gently kissed the scar on her abdomen over and over, muttering almost inaudible “I’m sorry” and “I love you” into her skin. But Kala knew it wasn’t his fault; she was blinded by her revenge towards Lila, and she had not been careful enough. It was so not in her nature feeling hate towards someone else, and she couldn’t help but feel her blood boiling every time the thought of her crossed her mind. But now Lila was gone, the Chairman was gone, Whispers was gone, and she could finally enjoy some quality time her loved ones.  
She carefully pulled his face back to hers, and cupped his cheeks.  
“I know what you’re doing” she said, looking at him in the eyes.  
“This is not your fault Wolfgang, it was my choice to face her and I made I mistake”  
“You could have died Kala, and you were there because of me”  
“Yes, and I would do it again a thousand times, because you are my heart Wolfgang and I would trade my life for yours without hesitation, as you would do the same”  
She caressed his cheek with her thumb  
“You saved my life”  
Wolfgang chuckled “More like you saved your life”  
Kala chuckled as well, before pressing her lips against his. “that’s true” 

 

Berlin was nice, cold, but nice.  
Even though it was so different from her hometown at the same time it felt like home, because it was Wolfgang’s home.  
In the morning she would explore the city a little, sometimes on her own, but mostly with Wolfgang and Felix.  
Felix would joke about how he has always known that in the deep, Wolfie would actually be sooo “soft”, and make Kala laugh with funny stories about their childhood. Even if Kala already knew them it still felt nice to hear about their old days, and their childhood together.  
Nights, on the other hand, were not that pleasant.  
Wolfgang was not really a “sleeper”. As a child he spent many sleepless nights, waiting for his father to return, totally drunk. It didn’t take much to provoke him; Wolfgang practically bagged him to beat him up, to work off his rage and his cruelty on him, until he was to tired or just bored, and at least for that night he would ignore his mother. Sometimes he would pretend to be asleep, curled in her arms, as she cried herself to sleep.  
Sleep was still not easy for him, disturbed by either nightmares or memories of the past. During those nights he’d get up and smoke a cigarette with Sun, or sit on the couch and watch a movie with Capheus, until the sun started to rise and Kala would drag him back to bad, where, he would finally fall asleep, with his head on her chest, cradled by the sound of her heartbeat, just like a child.  
It was one of those nights, when Kala woke up, and sat next to him on the couch with her legs on his lap and her head on his chest. One second she was there and the other she was looking at the Eiffel Tower from a balcony.  
“Do you still want to go there?” he brought her back.  
“What?” she asked  
“You still want to go to Paris?”  
She lifted her head to look at him. In the soft light of his apartment his eyes looked a little darker, but still as intense and deep as they always were. She realized she would never forget them; she spent the last two years of her life searching those eyes, in every moment of the day, hoping and praying to find them and get lost in their deepness.  
Sometimes it was still hard to realize that they were together, that she got married to another man, and still now she was in Berlin, living with someone she met in her head, that she was so far away from where she grew up but every time he held her hand she felt like that was exactly where she was supposed to be , that this man who did terrible things for the sake of the people he loved was now gently drawing circles on her shoulder with his thumb, and she would not think twice before choosing him, over and over and never regretting that.  
“I don’t care where we are” she said simply  
“I just want to be with you”  
Sometimes it made him speechless her ability to keep him focused, she could talk for days about the medicine, about the cosmos, or even about the weather, and he would still catch all of her words, like she’s some sort of God.  
But that’s the fact, Wolfgang has never been a believer, he’s never learnt how to pray and he’s not even been to church, but still, somehow when he’s with her he feels like he’s standing in the presence of God. As if she was some sort of Goddess, someone not even from this world, who came into his life and changed it forever. In his life he’s meet many powerful and influential people, who could get whatever they wished for in no time, and yet, they couldn’t even compare the effect that this woman has on him; he’s been worshipping her as if she was God himself, as if she was the water, and he was dying of thirst.  
The brilliant, incredible, beautiful, kind and smart woman has him in the palm of her hand; since the day they first met he never wanted something more, not money, not business, not women the way he wanted her, as if she was a magnet drawing him towards her. He had been aching for her, and even if they were together he still was; the way she would spontaneously smile, her talks about science and biology, the feeling of her hands on his body, her skin against his was something he couldn’t quite explain, because for her he was a weak, weak man. She owed him, completely and he was very aware of how, with a snap of her fingers she could destroy him and still, he’d be honoured to die at the hand of Kala Dandeker.  
He didn’t deserve this woman, he knew it, he didn’t do nothing to deserve her, to be worthy of her. She loved him so deeply, like the moon could love the stars, whereas he didn’t know how to love, he had loved only two people in his life: Felix, his best friend, his brother, who’s always been by his side, and his mother, who raised him to became good, to became better than his father. And how did it end up? the both of them suffered because of him, so he couldn’t allow himself to let her get hurt, he’d rather die. However, by knowing her, he experienced, for the first time in his life, what is like to be in love, to wake up everyday and having one, constant thought. He was never the type of person who did relationships, he never thought about getting married of having children, but this woman, made him want to know about her days, about her habits, about her interest, he wants to wake up by her side every morning, to see the smile on her face when he brings her breakfast, the grin on her face when she’s focused and the greedy look in her eyes when they’re fucking, since the day he saw her on the balcony.  
It felt weird to admit that he was in love, that he was completely absorbed by her, but at some point it became undeniable, he knew it, everybody else in the cluster knew. When he first told her, right before being kidnapped, he felt like he had just removed a weight from his stomach; the last time he had said “I love you” to someone had possibly been more than ten years ago, to his mother.  
From then it became something he said often to her, not to remind her, but because he felt the need to speak those three words out loud.  
\-----  
The Positano night lights shined in distance as Kala’s soaked curls were sticking on her neck and his shoulder and arm. Wolfgang forgot to bring his own towel, and now they were sharing hers.  
“it’s more romantic” he had claimed as she was climbing in his lap and her wrapped the towel around them both.  
There they were, in Positano, were not too long ago she spent her honeymoon, at 4 am sitting in a small, hidden beach, where the few drunk guys on the main beach, laughing and bathing at couldn’t see them.

Even though it was not his first time in Positano it felt completely different; the first time he found himself walking through the Positano crowded streets he couldn’t quite appreciate it. Back then a lot of shit happened to him: Will being constantly drugged, Felix still in coma, and also, Kala being married to another man. So, every time he got distracted, every time he let his mind think about her, about her hair and her eyes, about her skin and the taste of her lips, every time he allowed himself to let go, he found himself there, by her side.  
During those brief moments of weakness they would just sit together, not really taking, just enjoying each other’s presence for a couple of seconds, before Wolfgang would build up his wall again and go back to his life.  
But back then a lot of shit happened to her too: Will’s situation, being married to a man she didn’t know or love, and also, not being able to reach Wolfgang, as he was doing his best to avoid her.  
It made her feel frustrated; she knew she could have reached him, she knew that he would have destroyed his wall, piece by piece for her, she just needed the right words and the right moment. However, that was insanely selfish, and she just wanted him to be fine, so she preferred spending her honeymoon alone, doing her best not to be with her husband rather invade his privacy or disrespect his decision.  
“Why?” he asked, pulling her back closer against his chest.  
“Why I brought you here in the middle of the night to have sex in the sea? Because it was on my bucket list”  
Wolfgang laughed, surprised by her honest and direct answer  
“Your bucket list includes thigs related to sex? Wow” he joked  
She shrugged under the towel “My bucket list includes things you-related, so it’s basically the same”  
He chuckled again and kissed her neck “You’re right, but that was not the question. Why Positano?”  
The girl turned around, in order to look at him.  
“When I came here I thought this was the most beautiful place in the world, but I couldn’t really enjoy it. A little because of Will, a little because of my wedding, but mostly because of you”  
Wolfgang frowned “Me?”  
“Yeah, because I couldn’t help but think about how much you would have liked the sea, or how nice it would have been holding your hand while looking at the stars, or waking up and seeing the coast out of the window and you next to me. And it was killing me, not seeing you, not talking to you, not knowing whether you were okay or not, and I felt empty…like a piece of me was missing”  
His hand cupped her cheek and he brought her face closer to his, inhaling her soft and familiar scent. When they kissed she felt like all the memories she just mentioned were gone, evaporated, and all she could feel were his lips, a little salty from the sea.  
When they pulled back, Kala’s eyes were slightly watery.  
“I don’t want to feel like that ever again” she admitted  
“I want to be with you, always”

\-------  
He didn’t plan it.  
He thought it was never going to happen, he didn’t give a shit about any sort of social obligations; he spent his life thinking that he was possibly never going to get married, especially after he met Kala.  
Even though she was a married woman, and all of this hopes were now gone, he had always known that he belonged to her, and nothing could ever changed that. It sounded dramatic, but he knew that in thirty he would have been either dead or still pinning over her; he would have never stopped wishing for her, desiring her, even if she was not his.  
That’s way it was so unexpected.  
They were sitting in a cafeteria in Paris, Kala talking about some new medical discoveries she just read about, and he just let it out.  
“Marry me” he said, out of the blue.  
She didn’t see it coming. It took her a couple of seconds to understand properly what he was talking about, but he didn’t give her the time to replay.  
“I know It’s fucking inappropriate because you walked out from a marriage three years ago, and definitely we don’t need any of that shit, because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I don’t need anything else”  
He took a brief pause to think about the right worlds. He didn’t find them.  
“I guess I just want to”  
Kala was shocked  
“You…you wanna get married?”  
He smiled, honestly embarrassed.  
Kala had to admit that she enjoyed seeing him like this; she saw him completely naked the third time they met each other and he had no shame about that. And now, he would have preferred being in the middle of a shooting rather than feeling like this.  
“I do” he said “Do you?”  
Kala’s mouth suddenly twisted upwards, in a joyous smile and her eyes filled with tears (She was not sure whether those belonged to her or someone else from the cluster)  
She wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  
“I do” she said, and she pulled him in again for another kiss, and another one and another one, until his hands moved on her waist and in their minds she was already taking off his jacket, and for all the people walking by, they were just two ordinary people, in love with each other, sitting on a random evening in a random coffee in Paris, doing what ordinary people usually do.  
And when they pulled back, and Wolfgang wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, there, they both realized that this, them, together, it was always meant to be. Because even though they belonged to two completely different realities, somehow the universe had pulled them together and even if they existed, as bright and incredible as they were, as single persons, together they were a fucking masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for being such a trash for Positano, but it's litterally my favourite place in the world so HAD to write about it.  
> I'm very aware of how awfully long this turned out to be, so thank you very much for reading it.
> 
>  
> 
> herostairss on Tumblr.


End file.
